Ezra
''-'' Ezra is the adopted daughter of K'harg, the Hulun war-chief. Beautiful and independent, she is a respected scout and tracker. Amongst her many siblings, she is closest to Talek and Baras. She is an established figure within the tribe. Description Well known amongst the Hulun as a cunning scout and canny warrior, Ezra is an attractive olive skinned woman in her early twenties with red hair and striking blue eyes. She is shorter than most Hulun, having been adopted daughter by chief K'harg following her capture during a raid on the raven tribe many moons ago.Her associations with the chief make her a proud and at times aloof member of the tribe. However, she is can also be quite charming and knows how to get her own way. Ezra is very much aware of her true heritage, but has been indoctrinated to despise the Raven and often goes out of her way to prove how 'Hulun' she really is. Following her trial as a sixteen-year-old, she volunteered to have her face tattooed in the traditional style, despite K'harg believing the practice to be anachronistic. He was said to have been gravely upset that his beloved daughter would mar who beautiful features. Her face is covered with very fine, geometrc turquoise tattoo, much like Fanwé and Anna . Of late she has been prone to making excursions into the wilderness of her own accord. Some of the tribe find this behaviour suspicious, but most excuse this as another example of the young lady's independent spirit. She rides a stunning white mare by the name of Alanthus and is often accompanied by a tame magpie whose name she has not revealed. Ezra is twenty-one years old. Background Ezra was born to two warrior of the Raven tribe. During the inter-tribal conflict leading up to the Battle of Rem, her birth parents were both killed and she was captured along with several non-combatants. She was three years old. K'harg had already sired many sons- with his wife and other lovers- but had no daughters. He adopted the young Raven child and raised her as his own, teaching her to hate the tribe of her birth. However, she has long been viewed with suspicion (she still bears a birth tattoo of the crow on her forearm) and has had to work exceptionally hard throughout her life to prove her loyalty. This in part explains decision to ritually tattoo her face, a practice much less common among Hulun women than it was fifty or sixty years ago. Ezra chose the path of the scout and it is believed Daromir took special interest in training her; however, her independent spirit meant she was disinclined to follow the rigid discipline required of the ranger and she has been a peripheral figure amongst Daromir's scouts. Role in the Story so Far Prior to the Feast of Xa, Ezra spent much of the winter on her own investigations into the wild. It is believed that she was suspicious of the village of Forl and was last seen a week before Daromir's expedition into the highlands. K'harg concern was overheard by Bolen and Wyk when they were eavesdropping upon his conversation with Daromir. Category:Hulun Category:Characters